Why Wally and Robin Are Boyfriends
by wearethefoolishh
Summary: If Artemis didn't know any better, she'd think they were lovers. Sorta fluffy, sorta Fangirl!Artemis. Because I lurve her.


Author's Note: **This started out being really sweet and fluffy, but then progressed into Artemis becoming somewhat of a fangirl. I may or may not have incorporated some of my thoughts and Birdflash-obsession into Artemis' mind. Judge me as you please.  
**Warnings: **OOC-ish Artemis (but it's funner that way)****, Birdflash (Wally x Robin).  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Young Justice, Wally and Robin would show their obvious love for each other all the time.**

* * *

The idea doesn't really occur to her until she's returning from a mission she had with Green Arrow. The moment she steps out of the zeta tube, she hears Robin's all too familiar laughter. The closer she gets to the living room, the louder it gets, and it doesn't sound like it's stopping anytime soon.

When she arrives in the doorway, she sees Robin and Wally on the couch—or, Wally _on Robin_, who's on the couch—and she stops for a moment, watching them. Wally's tickling Robin relentlessly, shouting "Take it back! _Take it back_!" and as threatening as he may be trying to sound, there's too much joy and laughter in his voice to even scare a fly.

Robin, trapped beneath the redhead, is laughing and squirming. And as easily as he could throw the other off, he doesn't. He simply submits to Wally's fingers as they scatter across his body, squealing "I must not tell lies! _I must not tell lies_!" in between his spurts and bursts of giggles.

Finally, Wally stops tickling the other, opting instead to clutch Robin's wrists and hold them above his head. They're both grinning and breathless, heaving hot air into each other's faces, although they don't seem to mind as their faces get close and Wally's nose touches the tip of Robin's.

Artemis almost chokes, whether out of shock or because the picture she sees before her is too sweet. She thinks it's a mixture of both, but despite her shock, she almost wants to get her phone out and snap a picture.

If she didn't know any better, Artemis would've thought they were lovers.

"Y'know, I could totally beat the crap outta you right now," Robin mumbles, almost ruining the sweet, playful mood that's settled in the room. But he's grinning, and looks a bit sleepy from all the tickling and giggling and squirming, adding to the cuteness factor.

"But you won't," Wally mumbles back, looking a bit weary himself. And then, for a reason Artemis still doesn't know (and even if she did, she doesn't think she'd understand anyway), Robin and Wally both break out into uncontrollable laughter. It's as if Wally's still tickling him, except he's not. They're just _laughing_. For _no reason_.

It was in that moment that Artemis questioned how much of a _bro_mance their relationship _actually _was. As close as Robin and KF were, having known each other before the team had even been formed _and _the fact that they were best friends, Artemis can almost _feel _the difference in their relationship. Of course she's seen other guys—and even girls—be best friends and be so comfortable with each other that to outsiders, they seemed like a couple.

But Robin and Wally were different. And Artemis, she decided that day, would prove it.

* * *

**1.) The way they talk.**

She first notices it while they're on a mission. They're sort of lost and Miss Martian is totally out of telepathic range and they have no idea where Robin went—_he was there just a second ago!_—and Artemis is kind of freaking out.

Not only is she freaking out, but she's also stuck with Wally, who is also freaking out. Not the best combination.

"Of all times to pull the disappearing ninja act!" Wally shouts, throwing his hands up in exasperation, and Artemis thinks _Definitely the _worst _combination, especially when Kid Dork's boyfriend is missing_, and then she snickers to herself. Wally rounds on her. "This isn't funny!"

"It's totally funny. I'll be sure to tell Robin about your lack of faith in him, considering he's probably off doing something smart that'll save our butts," she tells him, hoping it might shut him up so she can think.

Wally says something back… Or at least, Artemis _thinks_ he does, but Wally always starts to talk really fast when he's excited or nervous or _totally freaking out_, and considering he can run faster than the speed of sound, his mouth can, too.

Artemis is about tell him how dumb he sounds when he speed-talks, but then she's jumping at the sound of "He said he doesn't doubt my abilities, he doubts yours." She turns around, startled, to glare at Robin as he cackles.

"You scared the _crap out of me_! Geez, don't do that!" She shouts, but she's pretty sure Robin's attention is elsewhere as KF grabs his shoulders and says something she totally doesn't understand because he's still talking faster than the laws of physics should really allow.

But somehow, Robin seems to understand just exactly what he's saying, _again_, as he laughs in reply and says, "I won't. Promise."

She wants to ask how Robin can even understand Kid Mouth, but stops herself before she says it, instead deciding to put it on her "Why Robin and Wally Are Boyfriends" list.

* * *

**2.) They way they walk.**

Every other Sunday, Batman gives his batcard (at least, that's what Artemis has nicknamed the slick, black Visa) to Robin, and they're all forced to go to the grocery store to stock up on food. And it's on one of these Sundays that she realizes—Robin and Wally _hold hands_.

Okay, maybe not _all the time_, but when Wally says he wants bananas, and Artemis tells him to get them himself, he cheerily says "C'mon Rob," and grabs the Boy Wonder by the hand. And okay, maybe their hands aren't _totally _laced, but there's no reason KF couldn't have just grabbed Robin by the arm.

Every time either Wally or Robin want something, they'll lightly lace their knuckles or pull on the ends of the other's fingers. Sometimes they just lead them a little bit away and then drop the other's hand, but almost half the time, Artemis notices that their hands are always slightly connected—by their pinky's or their knuckles, or sometimes they just completely lace their fingers together!

It's not just the hand holding, either. It's like they can't find the potato chips on their own! As if they go searching for the pudding and don't have some kind of hold on each other, they'll get lost. The archer can almost hear _My Heart Will Go On _playing in the background.

At one point, Artemis watches as Wally and Robin are both sent to fetch soda, and Wally leads Robin away with his arm wrapped around his waist. He's not even gently laying his hand on the small of his back! Wally's arm is completely wrapped tightly around him, his hand on the younger's hip. And Robin doesn't even say anything or push him away. Artemis swears she even sees the Boy Wonder _smile_.

Although Artemis isn't complaining. It only gives her more evidence.

* * *

**3.) The way they cook for each other.**

"What would I do without you, babe?"

Artemis looks up from her book to see Robin handing Wally a plate of pancakes at the breakfast bar. Wally is beaming up at a laughing Robin. "Eat the pancake powder out of the box," Robin says.

Wally shoves an entire pancake in his mouth before saying "Yeah, probably."

It is a little known fact that nobody really makes dinner for everyone to eat. M'gann tries—she really does—and everyone appreciates it. But overall, her dinners are usually just as bad as her desserts—burnt, and made with all the wrong ingredients. Her last attempt at spaghetti turned into a block of morphed noodles with salsa on top.

Typically, everyone fairs for themselves. Artemis almost always resorts to using the microwave, as do many of the other occupants of the cave. But another little known fact is that Robin can cook. When he's feeling generous, he'll make his famous tortellini for one lucky house occupant, and on days they have big missions, he'll make bacon and eggs for everyone.

But that's almost never… unless you're Wally West, who Robin will always cook for if he's got the time.

_Another_ little known fact is that Wally can cook as well, so long as he takes his time… Which also rarely happens, unless you're the Boy Wonder.

Sometimes, Artemis creeps in the shadows (and totally does _not_ spy and look for more evidence) and watches as Wally cooks pancakes for Robin. Robin will sit on the island counter behind Wally, who is standing at the stove. And occasionally Wally will turn around and put one hand on either side of Robin, and once, Artemis even saw Robin wrap his legs around Wally's waist.

Totally not _bro _behavior.

Sometimes, Wally turns the little radio on that sits by the sink and will dance around, trying to get Robin to hop off the counter and dance with him. Although he never does, he still smiles and laughs as Wally trips over his own feet.

It's on these mornings that Artemis feels they're a lot more sweet and loving—even more like a couple than usual. And if she were to think about it (which she totally won't. _Ever_. Gross.), she'd think it was the morning after Wally and Robin…

Er…

_Okaywhatevermovingon._

* * *

**4.) The way they sleep ("sleep") in each other's rooms.**

Artemis hasn't given anyone the code to her room. It's not that she doesn't trust her teammates, because really, she trusts all of them with her life. But even though she has her own room at home, she likes to have a place all to herself at her _second_ home. And really, there's no reason for everyone to know it, because nobody really knows _anyone's_ room codes anyway.

Except Wally and Robin, of course.

Artemis doesn't realize this until she's walking back to her room with a late night snack, and sees Wally scampering over to Robin's room, tapping in the code on the box on the wall and entering without Robin's aid. Through her suspicion and obvious care for Robin's belongings/identity/whatever (hey, for all Artemis knows, Wally could be sneaking a peak beneath Robin's mask! Or stealing his favorite sunglasses!), she leaves her door open for the night and watches.

Wally doesn't leave Robin's room until the sun just starts to peak in through the archer's curtains. And he doesn't leave alone.

Shortly after, Artemis smells pancakes and hears the sound of the radio from the kitchen.

* * *

**5.) The way Wally has totally stopped hitting on her.**

Okay, so maybe Artemis is exaggerating, _juuuust_ a bit. But he certainly doesn't pay as much attention to her as usual.

In fact, Wally and Robin pay the most attention _to each other_.

Of course they still hang out with the rest of the team—Robin had gone to the mall with M'gann, Conner, and Artemis, herself, just the other day, and Wally had played basketball with Kaldur and Conner just last night. But half the time they spend at the cave, they spend together. Even when they have movie nights and the whole team snuggles on the couch, Wally and Robin "take one for the team" and snuggle up together on the recliner.

Artemis notices that Wally's advances on M'gann have lessened. Anytime he normally could've—and would've—easily slipped a terribly corny pick-up line or compliment into the conversation, he didn't. She finds herself shocked when M'gann opens the windows in the living room, complaining that it's hot, and Wally doesn't say "Not as hot as you, babe!" He just continues fiddling with a Rubik's cube at lightning speed.

Normally, the archer would have suspected that Robin was jealous… But honestly, he doesn't seem the jealous type. Which leads Artemis to believe that Wally doesn't even _want_ to flirt with anybody else—doesn't want _to be_ with anybody else. Only Robin.

Artemis will forever deny swooning over that thought.

* * *

**The hidden number.) This is not part of the list, but it needs a number anyway.**

Artemis marches to the living room, list in hand, unable to handle it anymore. She's got solid evidence and a _list_! They are _together_ and she will _prove it_!

She thrusts the list in Wally's face. "Just admit it!" She says. "I already know your secret. So just tell us!"

Wally takes the list and begins to read. Robin lifts his head off Wally's lap (that needs to go on the list, too) to read it, as well. When they finish, they look at each other, then the list, then Artemis, and back to each other, before bursting out into laughter.

"'Why Wally and Robin Are Boyfriends?'" Robin manages to say through his laughter.

"B-boyfriends!" Wally laughs. "Oh god, I can't… I can't believe—!" And he throws his head back, laughing all the while.

"Look!" Artemis points at Robin, who has fallen back onto the couch, his head back in Wally's lap, and is clutching his stomach. "All the cuddly, touchy-feely! I mean really!" She snatches the list back from Wally and shoves it at M'gann. "Tell me you don't notice all of these things!"

M'gann skims the list quickly before lowering it to look over at the still-laughing Wally and Robin. "Well, they do get a long _extremely_ well…"

"Hah!"

"But that could attribute to the fact that they're best friends."

"Bromance!" Wally shouts from the couch, and Robin lets out a giggle from his lap.

"More like _romance_," Artemis scoffs, snatching the list and folding it into her pocket. "You guys will see. One day. They'll come out of the closet, or they'll start kissing each other during a mission because they think they're gonna die, or _something_… And you'll all owe me ten bucks!" She points her finger around the room, glowering at each of her teammates, before she begns to head back to her room. She passes by Roy before she can make it to her door, and he's smirking at her, so she bumps his shoulder. "Except you," she tells him. "You'll owe me twenty." And she stalks back to her room.

"Oh, Robin!" Wally shouts a moment later.

"Yes, my love?" Robin replies, grinning as Wally takes his hands and leans up to get close to his face.

"I love you! I always have!" Robin mock gasps and presses the back of his hand to his forehead. "Marry me, won't you? Won't you, darling?"

Robin giggles before swooning and falling into Wally's chest. "Of course, my love! We will be together forever!"

"I see right through you two!" Artemis shouts from her room. "_Totally lovers!"_

* * *

**6.) The way they come out.**

"We're a couple."

"And we have been for the past year and a half."

Silence.

"So deal with it—_ow_. Okay, sorry… No, but seriously. Anyone got any issues?"

"_Yes_!"

"Artemis? Really?"

"_You_ owe me ten bucks, and _you_ owe me ten bucks, and _you_! _You_ owe me _twenty_ bucks!"


End file.
